Miserable fool
by Deadloss
Summary: Harry no encajó bien la noticia de que su hermano se alistaba en el ejercito.


Disclaimer: SherlockBBC pertenece a la BBC, yo no gano nada con esto.

Advertencias: Quizás un John un poco más duro a lo que estamos acostumbrados por aquí.

* * *

-¡Dime que no lo has hecho!¡John Watson! Dime que no te has atrevido a hacerlo!-Harry gritaba descontrolada nada más entrar al cuarto de estar, irrumpiendo como un tornado.-¡No puedes hacerme esto!

Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer empañando su cara. Se acercó rápidamente a su hermano sentado en el sofá y le abofeteó llena de ira. John solo la miraba atónito, mientras el golpe resonaba.

La estancia pareció congelarse en aquel punto, rodeados de las figuritas de porcelana de su madre, ambos se miraban. John seria y fríamente, mientras el rostro de ella estaba lleno de rabia y dolor.

-No, no, no… ¡Oh dios mío! Lo has hecho ¿verdad? ¡Te has alistado en el jodido ejercito! ¿Verdad? Oh, joder, joder, joder, joder.-Harry volvió a tomar impulso para golpearle de nuevo. Pero esta vez John la detuvo.

-Harry, no, escúchame…-Dijo él suave, comprensivamente.

-No, no, no, vete a la mierda John. ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¿Por qué ahora? Joder John la gente se muere en la guerra, joder, joder les disparan y se mueren y vuelan en putos pedazos.-Desconsolada se agarraba el pelo mientras hablaba, John se levantó para intentar consolarla pero ella le apartaba mientras seguía gritando desamparada.-Joder, joder; John, van a matarte. ¿Se puede saber por qué te ha dado este puñetero ataque? A ti nunca… ¡oh joder, joder!...

Ahora John también estaba angustiado, mientras veía a su hermana retorcerse en lágrimas impotentes.

-¡Mierda Harriet! ¡Podías apoyarme aunque sea alguna maldita vez! ¿Por qué no entiendes? ¡Creía que tú entenderías, creía que tú me apoyarías, esperaba orgullo de tú parte! ¡No esta mierda!-Él también gritaba, haciendo grandes aspavientos con los brazos, comenzaba a ponerse rojo. Harry solo lloraba con más fuerza tapándose la boca con espanto.- ¡No puedo seguir así, necesito algo diferente, lejos de todo esto, tener una causa!

-¿Y crees que ir a matar gente por alguna causa estúpida que inventes es la solución a todo?-Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojizos.

-¡No voy a matar a nadie! ¡Voy a salvar vidas! Además ¿qué era eso? ¿Una lección de moralidad? ¿De ti? ¡Que me va a decir una alcohólica sobre lo que debo o debo dejar de hacer!-John atacaba un punto flaco, donde sabía que afectaba. Pero estaba tan furioso que obvió el ramalazo de dolor que atravesaba las facciones de su hermana.- ¡No puedo soportar ver lo que haces, me enferma! Y no quieres ayuda, que es lo peor, te da igual todo lo que pueda hacer por ti. Querías estar sola, pues ya vas a estarlo.

- ¡Yo no tengo ningún problema!-Harry aulló aún más alto que John, había dejado de llorar, aunque las marcas seguían impresas en sus mejillas.- ¡No inventes! Ni me pongas de excusa ante tu falta de motivación. Di simplemente que no tienes nada por lo que vivir, que no te llena lo que has estudiado durante años y estas vacío. ¡Di simplemente que vas a dedicarte a, primero matar y luego morir como el grandísimo infeliz que eres!

John rió sardónicamente; para desesperación de su hermana, que frunció los labios reduciéndolos a una línea mal trazada.

-No hablemos de infelices Harriet. No hablemos de problemas, porque juro por nuestro padre que sales perdiendo.-Decidió recuperar medianamente el dominio de sí mismo. No había ido allí para gritarle a su hermana.-Me voy a mediados de la semana que viene, te guste o no. No voy a esperar tu aprobación para cada acto que haga, tú nunca has buscado la mía, siempre has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana.

John miró profundamente a su hermana, y ella le respondió con ojos avergonzados, sentía lástima por él. Era lo que le faltaba, así que se guardó el resto de ardientes reproches en el pecho y decidió irse.

Ella se sentó en el mullido sillón que él antes había dejado caliente, enterró la cabeza en sus manos y lloró.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Esto es más un ensayo de diálogos por mi parte.(Algo alejado de mis usuales descripciones detalladas) Quería hacer algo relativamente corto pero intenso, una conversación clave, muy emocional. Harry me gusta, además se han hecho muchos fics divertidos sobre ella (Tulipancioejem :D), en el mío es una alcohólica.

Tengo debilidad por la parte oscura de la gente...


End file.
